


The Story(ON HIATUS)

by SpaceMirror



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark is telling the story, M/M, MARK AND JACK JUST WANT TO LOVE, dark's a dick, i might be a sadist, i think i should be sorry, might continue, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, real original title. I promise, it's not as terrible as it looks. I just suck at summaries so I'm not gonna put one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I walked down the street, my phone buzzing in my pocket. I sighed and opened my phone, taking a peek at the message my brother had sent me. ‘You alright, man?’ I turned my phone off again, not replying to the message. I walked into a small coffee shop, sighing. I looked around. Nothing really interested me, but a head of gray hair with a hint of green caught my attention. 

‘Sir?’ A small voice caught my attention, and I turned my head to the barista.  
‘Oh, sorry. Can I just have a small black coffee?’ I said, a faint blush covered my cheek, which luckily I could blame on the unusual cold. I handed the money to the barista and I stepped to the side. I glanced in the direction of the black hair and was surprised and a bit disappointed when it wasn’t there. I sighed and turned to the barista as she handed me the drink. 

As I turned around again, taking a sip I almost walked into someone’s chest.  
‘Oh, Jesus! Sorry about that.’ I rubbed the back of my head as I looked into the face of the man I’d walked into. My breath got stuck in the back of my throat. The stranger was just barely taller than me, with blue eyes and a smile that almost brought me to my knees.  
‘It’s fine. My fault.’ His voice was high, much higher than mine. I glanced down to mask the slight blush on my cheeks. That’s when I noticed my coffee had gotten all over the his shirt.  
‘Oh, god. I’m so sorry.’ I grabbed a napkin and started rubbing the other man’s shirt.  
‘No, no. It’s fine. Barely even felt it.’ The stranger grabbed my hands to stop me. I looked up into his eyes and almost melted to the floor.  
‘Well..at least let me make it up to you somehow.’ The stranger smiled.  
‘How about you let me take you out sometime.’ I couldn’t conceal this blush as it heated up my entire face. The stranger chuckled.  
‘I will take the tomato look a yes,’ I nodded. ‘Great. Well, let me give you my number then.’ The stranger took the napkin I had used and wrote something down. I took it and wrote his name and number down on a separate napkin, handing it to the stranger. The stranger smiled as he took the napkin and walked back towards the door. I glanced down at the napkin. Jack. That was his name. It suited him. 

I never knew it would have ended like this, I swear. I never would have called him if I’d known..Oh, god, what have I done? What have I done?”

Mark put his hands under the warm running water as it colored the water red. He told the story almost fluidly now, a smile making it’s way to his face to as his eyes flashed a different color. 

“Sorry about this, Mark. But you’re getting a little too close.” ‘Mark’ stepped closer to the door and opened it, revealing a slumped figure with gray hair with a hint of green.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, This is a fullblown story now.

~~SIX MONTHS BEFORE~~

I kept my phone in my hands almost all night. My hands didn’t shake surprisingly as I stared at the number waiting for me to press call. Just as I reached towards the power button, the number flashed again, this time calling me! I almost threw my phone across my room, which I’m sure I would have regretted later. Instead, my finger slipped, and I hit accept. Shit. I quickly put the phone against my ear, glad Jack had called instead of trying to FaceTime. 

“Hello?” Score! My voice didn’t crack!  
“Hey, Mark?” God, the way he said my name almost made my knees buckle. Lucky I was sitting to have my bed or they probably would have.  
“Yeah?” Yes! I was coherent, for the moment anyway.  
“Yeah, I just wanted to confirm our date?”   
“Oh, right, Jack. Yeah, we’re totally still on for tomorrow.” I wiped a hand on my jeans. Why does he have to be so damn cute? God, why was I so nervous?  
“Great. And I’ll pick you up?” Damm, his accent was adorable. I have to ask where he’s from.   
Get it together, Mark! Say something!  
“Uh huh?” My tongue hated me right now.  
“Sorry?” Dammit.   
“Sorry, my roommate came in for a sec. But, yeah. You still have my address, right?” I facepalmed, I was not good at coming up with excuses.   
“Yes, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, is around noon okay?” I nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see me.   
“Yeah, totally. See you tomorrow,” I hung up right after that. I did the obvious thing and flopped back on my bed, hoping that he wouldn’t come out and ruin this for me. He hadn’t come out in a few years, but he was still there. I could feel him clawing at the wall I’d built, and I could tell it was starting to fall apart. It terrified me, but I had other things to worry about, like how the hell would Jack react.   
Wait, why was I thinking about that? It would never get that far...right? It’s only coffee..I won’t let it get that far. God, but what if he did come out? I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to Jack...or anyone else if he breaks out. Well, it doesn’t matter. I won’t let him out. He’s the reason I had to move out to LA, and cut off my mom. I tried to cut off my brother, but it was just so hard. He’s basically my best friend and it destroyed him when I moved. It would obliterate him if I cut him off too. Damn, this was going to be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue? idk. blizzard this weekend, might continue
> 
>  
> 
> So, i'm just gonna put this on hiatus after about 9 million years


End file.
